twilight 4 mates God save me pls
by arviwhitlock
Summary: Hey there people Ok I m not going to repeat this again Only occasionally The book the characters and the base concept belong to Stephenie Meyer The plot is mine n any characters I add. Bella is a mate to all four Cullen boys and a successful businesswoman! B/e/c/e/j
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people

Ok I m not going to repeat this again

Only occasionally

The book the characters and the base concept belong to Stephenie Meyer

The plot is mine n any characters that I might add

The 4 mates concept is inspired from Molly_Elizabeth_13's book on wattpad ( Molly u r amazing) but the storyline is mine

This is my first book so pls read enjoy n support!

What if bella was not the clumsy shy and silent girl but a smart outgoing and beautiful vixen?

What if she loved Charlie n loved to come to forks?

What if she had 4 mates and not 1?

What if? What if? What if?

Read to find out


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

Hi, my name is Isabella swan.

But I liked to be called bella.

My friends call be bella, izzy, isa, iz and many others

I used to live in Phoenix with my mother till I was 15 1/2

Now I live in New York

I have some great friends.

Oh ye businesswoman

I know I know. I m too young,. But that's a story for another time

As of now I m moving to forks with my dad as my company is opening a office in Seattle and since Its most comfortable for me rather than the others I m the one moving

8:25am Friends and co. Office, Manhattan

"Are u sure about this, isa?"

My best friend and personal assistant, Amy asked me for the hundredth time

I sighed and looked over at her chuckling, " u know if u ask me that one more time, I swear to God I'll... I m tellin happy with this I need a change of scene and need to complete graduation.. And this allows both alongwith being able to work. Staying with dad is an added bonus. So yeh I m sure"

Amy chuckled and said she would miss me and being my pa

U see I m one of the ceos of friends and co. We are a group of friends trying our luck at business and let me tell u it has worked

I m proud to say that we r one of the most successful entrepreneurs in New York

We wanted to expand and so decided to open a branch in Seattle

We r basically a group of businesses to each partner his own

So here I m moving to forks with my dad Charlie to handle business in Seattle..

Saying good-bye to frnds and colleagues and employees

Boarding flight to Seattle...

After the flight at Seattle,

I m in Seattle

Coming out of the airport I see a chauffeur and an Audi r8 waiting for me

I had told Charlie not to come n pick me up as I had to go to the office first

I reach the office and finish getting acquainted with everyone

Gosh, that was exhausting

Now home... Thank heavens!

I sit in my Audi r8 and leave.

Forks here I come!


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled into the driveway of my dad's house

I used to spend my summers here and trust me I loved it

I had to stop when I was 13 and started planning My career and investing on stocks and all of that

But Charlie didn't mind

He always came and visited me in Phoenix where I stayed with my mom Renee and stepdad Phil or when I lived in New York

Gotta love that man..

Speaking of whom, I saw him exit our home and come towards my car,,,

I jumped out and launched myself into his arms...

He chuckled and said," hi to u too bells"

I giggled and said " I misssssseeeeeddddd u dad, how r u?"

"i m fine, ho howz work?"

"it's great n m too!"

"Lets get your stuff inside ok "

"Yeh, sure"

We got my handbags inside n I set all my stuff where I wanted it

Myclothes had been set by my pa here,Lily yesterday itself

I caught up with Charlie

We spoke about many things and he reminded me that I would start school tomorrow

I was kind of nervous which is weird for me as I m never nervous but

Then again I always was hone schooled since I was 14

So it will take a while getting used to I guess

Anyway I slept early.

Hopefully I will have a good first day at Forks High tomorrow..

A/n

Sorry, short update n a bit boring

I promise next will be interesting,...

Laters baby!muah!


	4. Chapter 4

Living for over 100 years teaches u a lot of things

I was born in Chicago in the 1900's and would have died there if Carlisle wouldn't have turned me

Turned me into what u ask,

Well a vampire

But we r nothing like those myths

Yes we do feed on blood but the other things nh not same...

( everyone knows the difference so just imagine he describes it here)

Anyways I m brought out of thoughtsas I finish draining the mountain lion and head back ho e to my family

There are 7 of us living in forks a small town and the wettest region. In continental US

We blend or try to blend with humans which For the supposed teens of the house means one thing - school

Me and my siblings attend the Forks High school

A place full of horomonal teenagers n their lousy thoughts

As u se mind reader

My sister Alice can see the future n my brother can feel n manipulate emotions...

"Edward go up n get ready schools about to start in a few hours"

Those are the thoughts of energized bunny or pixie also known as Alice

Age is sitting on the love seat and making out with Rosalie her mate n my other sister

I go up to my room and get ready

" hurry up guys there's a new girl in school

I want to meet her"

Alice shouts

What?

New girl?

Nd why is Alice so excited?

"Who is the new girl? And why r u so excited?"

Emmett asks confidently

Alice looks at him shocked

"it's Isabella swan

Chief swan's daughter and t he CEO of the most successful company in New York

I love her style of dressing not to mention her magaZine "blush""

Rosalie squealed which is unlike her

" are u serious, Isabella? Wow I have to meet her"

Me n the boys exchanged glances

Who is this Human that Rosalie wants to Meet!

I checked her up on the internet and came face to face with probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and that is saying a lot considering being a vampire of 100 years

She was a brown haired beauty with her long tresses flowing below her waistline and her body had curves in all the right places

But what caught my eye were her big doe-like brown eyes that held wisdom and mischief and a lot of life

" she is the best in her field even at the young age of 17 and not to mention very pretty"

Alice was saying

She kept on Going on about Isabella not that any one minded

Carlisle esme jasper Emmett n myself were listening intently about The New girl.

And as shocking as it may seem, I found myself wanting to meet her in person.

Wow!


End file.
